This invention relates to safety systems for vehicles such as automobiles, and more particularly to safety systems that prevent the outbreak or spread of fire in the vehicle following a collision or other such extraordinary impact.
It is well known that automobiles are one of the most popular transportation vehicles with current usage ranging in the multi-millions. It is also well known that accidents involving automobiles are quite common, to the extent that nearly every driver at some time in their driving career will be involved in a minor or major accident. The term minor accident is used herein to define a vehicular accident that does not endanger life or limb. The term major accident is used herein to define vehicular accidents which are life endangering due to an extraordinary impact to the vehicle.
The injuries suffered in a major accident are often a direct result of the extraordinary level of impact which the vehicle has been subjected to. However because of the combustibility and explosiveness of fuels commonly used in automobiles there is a high potential for outbreak of fire or an explosion following an extraordinary impact to the vehicle. With safety devices such as seat belts and air bags it is possible to escape serious physical injury due to impact following a major accident. However the outbreak of a fire or an explosion as a consequence of the major accident can have a disastrous effect upon the passengers of the vehicle.
It is thus desirable to provide a fire prevention safety system for vehicles that operates following an extraordinary impact, or at an increased temperature level, or under both of these conditions.